villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Janja
Janja is the main antagonist of the 2015 Disney Channel TV film The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar, and in its 2016 follow-up series The Lion Guard, serving as one of the two main antagonist of the first season (along with Makuu) and one of the two secondary antagonists of the second season (along with Ushari, the series’ secondary villain), both of which are based on the 1994 film, The Lion King. He is the head of a teenage clan of Hyenas in the Outlands, who are descendants of the hyena clan who served Scar. Janja is also the arch-nemesis of Kion, the protagonist of the show, and the rival leader of Jasiri. Currently, Janja and his clan are working with Scar's ghost. He is voiced by Andrew Kishino. Personality Like his hyena ancestors before him, Janja is a greedy, arrogant, eccentric, temperamental and vicious individual with no regard for the Circle of Life. His unabated hunger drives him to extreme measures, as he is willing to stand against Simba and the Lion Guard, and his ruthless nature shines through in even everyday interactions. In addition to being the leader, Janja is one of the smartest hyenas of his clan, with only Nne and Tano being smarter. He often refers to his clan members, especially his right-hand minions Cheezi and Chungu, as "fur brains" whenever they make mistakes or do or say something stupid. Janja's intelligence is undeniable. He is an exploitative and devious planner who is always hatching new plots to bring down the Lion Guard or take over the Pride Lands. Janja is notably the only hyena in his clan who uses cunning to obtain what he wants. True to his name, he is very sly and treacherous, but also highly charismatic, utilizing his allies in his nefarious schemes. Under Janja's guidance, the hyenas prove a great threat, especially since they are often swayed to his side through his natural charisma and cunning. Janja will ensure that the clan's goals always align with his own. Janja is also proved to be ambitious: Hyenas are matriarchy, meaning they are led by females and males are of lesser statuses (in real life hyenas). By going against this and desiring to be leader of his own clan despite being a male, unusual for his kind. Despite his burning ambitions and sharp intellect, Janja is also somewhat pusillanimous and cowardly, usually only choosing to fight when the odds are in his favor, and he is known to promptly turn tail and run when faced with a fair fight. Despite his actions and personality, however, Janja also appears to have empahty as shown in Season 2 in The Hyena Resitance. When Janja was accidently knocked into a lava pit by one of the crocodiles and hanging for dear life from certain death, after the army was blown away, Jasiri came to his rescue, leaving the speechless hyena hesitant. Janja was shown to less agressive once being saved and despite his refusal, Jasiri remains hopeful and sure he'll come around soon and skinks doubtful of his loyalty. Powers and Abilities *'Alpha': Janja is revealed to have leadership prowess that rivals Kion. *'Strength and Combat': Janja is also strong see more strong as Kion as he was able to hold down his enemies that his size such as Kion, Kiara, and Jasiri. *'High-level Intellect:' Janja is highly intelligent and cunning. Surrounded on all sides by witless hyenas, he stands out as the one clever member of his clan, as he knew the story of the Lion Guard and was able to come up with many schemes to take over the Pride Land; such as attacking at night before the Lion Guard was official, getting Kiara as prisoner to deal with Simba, using herd of animals to make Lion Guard unable to see and trapping the Lion Guard by using boulders to block the path when Ono was not able to see. He also knew that vultures have come information when having meetings that he can use against the Lion Guard proven by Ono unable to see. *'Endurance and Stamina': His stamina is high as he able to hunt down with his pack to take out many prey as he could, able to endure the attack of the Beshte brute strength and Kion roar as still run off. Quotes ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar'' ''The Lion Guard'' Songs sung by Janja *"Tonight We Strike." *"Outta the Way." *"Panic and Run." *"Bring Back a Legend." *''"The Worst Hyena We Know." *"We're the Smartest."'' *"I'm gonna run this Dump." Trivia *The name "Janja" means "crafty" in Swahili. *Janja is male and leader of his clan, but in real life, hyenas are led by females. *Janja and his clan are descendants of Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed's clan. *It is possible that Janja was inspired by Banagi, a hyena who was an antagonist in the early drafts of The Lion King, who like Janja was male and led his clan. *Judging by personality, Janja can be asumed to be The Lion Guard's equivalent of Shenzi. **Both are the leaders of their clans **Both are accompanied by two other members of their species (Cheezi and Chungu for Janja and Banzai and Ed for Shenzi). *Janja and the other hyenas believe that Scar died in the great fire years ago after Simba defeated him, unaware of the fact that their ancestors, Shenzi's hyena clan, killed Scar in revenge for his betrayal and broken promises. *Although a teenager, Janja is almost the same size as Nala. *According to the show's creator, Ford Riley, Janja secretly has romantic feelings for Jasiri, despite his rivalry and hatred for her beliefs. Navigation pl:Janja Category:Animals Category:Teenagers Category:The Lion King Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Leader Category:Movie Villains Category:Strategic Category:TV Show Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Xenophobes Category:Vengeful Category:Abusers Category:Envious Category:Power Hungry Category:Misogynists Category:Supremacists Category:Master Orator Category:Usurper Category:Mastermind Category:Conspirators Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Greedy Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Cheater Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Neutral Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Nemesis Category:Thugs Category:Starvers Category:Murderer Category:Cowards Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Betrayed Category:Predator Category:Deal Makers Category:Big Bads Category:Incompetent Category:Thief Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Genocidal Category:Remorseful Category:Homicidal Category:The Heavy Category:Arrogant Category:Comic Relief Category:Brutes Category:Provoker Category:Traitor Category:Fighter Category:Pawns Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Kidnapper